


Watch Your Mouth

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cursing Kink, Dirty Talk, High School AU, M/M, Teasing, bad boy/brain prompt, bottom bodt week day 4, jean being a little shit, power bottom Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: Marco whimpered and blushed. Jean's dirty talk was a major turn-on for him. “O-oh yeah? What else were you thinking about?”
He moved down to his neck, leaving a series of kisses and love bites where he knew his shirt collars would cover them. “Thinkin' about how much I love marking you and hearing those cute little noises you make when I do it,” he mumbled, smirking when Marco whined and bucked up against him. “And I was picturing myself fucking you into your mattress so hard that your neighbors know my name...”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 4 hours the other night, because I wanted to do more than just the one prompt for this week that I'd already planned on doing (I've been way too busy to do all of them but I wanted to do at least a couple).
> 
> Also, this is a high school au but they're seniors in this so they're both 18. Just wanted to clarify.

Marco was so heavily focused on the reading assignment for history that he almost didn't hear the constant tapping at the window next to him. Finally he happened to glance over and jumped when he saw Jean grinning at him. He pouted when Jean laughed at his shocked reaction but opened his window to let him in.

“How did you even get up here?”

“Well first I climbed the tree in your back yard, then I jumped over to the roof from there,” he said simply, as if he were giving someone from out of town directions rather than sneaking into his boyfriend's bedroom in broad daylight.

“You could have gotten hurt,” Marco frowned, sitting back on his bed. “Why didn't you just come in through the front door? It's not like my parents don't know we're dating.”

Jean shrugged and sat in his lap. “'s more fun this way. Besides, I still feel like your dad isn't too thrilled that his straight-A son is dating my delinquent ass...” He nipped at his ear and chuckled. “As much as I know you love it.”

“I do, you're right...” He kissed Jean and tugged at his jacket, prompting him to take it off. “And I've told you. My family loves you and you're more likely to upset my dad by falling off the roof when you slip and fall one of these days. Besides, they're not even home right now...”

“Please, you know I've got the agility of a cat...” he purred, nipping Marco's lower lip. He tossed his jacket aside and stripped out of his t-shirt just as quickly before pushing Marco down onto the bed, sitting on top of him. “And is that so? In that case, let's get you undressed too, hmm?”

Marco nodded and wriggled out of his sweater, carefully folding it and setting it on the chair by his desk. When he turned his attention back to Jean he noticed he'd already discarded his own pants and was working on the button on his. He reached down to help him, wiggling his hips to get out of them. He got them down to his knees when Jean resumed the kiss, and with a little more maneuvering he got them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He cupped Jean's cheeks as he deepened the kiss, giggling as he felt the other's hands travel down his sides. He could feel that Jean was already hard through his boxers, and though this was far from their first time fooling around and they'd even had sex a few times, the sensation still managed to take him by surprise.

“I couldn't stop thinking about your cute freckled ass on my way over here, y'know that?” Jean moaned into the kiss. “I just had to come over and get a piece of it for myself...”

Marco whimpered and blushed. Jean's dirty talk was a major turn-on for him. “O-oh yeah? What else were you thinking about?”

He moved down to his neck, leaving a series of kisses and love bites where he knew his shirt collars would cover them. “Thinkin' about how much I love marking you and hearing those cute little noises you make when I do it,” he mumbled, smirking when Marco whined and bucked up against him. “And I was picturing myself fucking you into your mattress so hard that your neighbors know my name...”

“Jean!” he gasped, thoroughly embarrassed. “You're so naughty, aren't you?”

“The naughtiest,” he whispered in his ear. “That's just what you do to me, Marco...” He worked his way back down, sucking roughly on one of Marco's nipples and making him cry out.

“Oh god, Jean, do that again...” he panted. “I think you could just make me come from that...”

Jean quirked an eyebrow and flicked his other nipple gently. “Well we can't have that can we? I'm just gettin' started, after all...” He rubbed both of them softly, smirking at the desperate moans coming from his boyfriend's plump, kiss-flushed lips. “What else do you want me to do to you? I wanna hear you tell me.”

“K-keep kissing me,” he instructed. “My shoulders, my chest, my belly...” he shivered and looked up at him.

Jean nodded and did as he was asked, starting by placing feather-light kisses across his shoulders and collarbone area. Every inch of skin he could reach, he kissed, slowly making his way down Marco's chest, teasing both nipples again on his way even farther down. With a smirk he kissed right above his belly button, knowing how ticklish he was there. Marco jumped and yelped, then looked down at Jean and pouted at the teasing gleam in his hazel eyes. Jean moved down even more, until he reached the waistband of Marco's boxers. He traced his finger across Marco's hipbones, making him shiver in anticipation. Marco reached down and started to tug his boxers down, only for Jean to grab onto his wrists.

“Ah-ah,” he scolded playfully. “I'll get this, okay?” He set Marco's hands aside and leaned down, pulling them down at an agonizing pace.

Marco gasped as his arousal was suddenly exposed to the cool air of his room. “Jean, you're so slow,” he whimpered.

Jean shook his head at him and leaned over the edge of the bed, digging in his jacket pocket for the bottle of lube and condom that he'd brought with him. He flipped the cap of the bottle open and coated his fingers, accidentally dripping some onto the sheets and getting a scolding nudge from Marco.

“How many fingers do you want me to start with? One or two?” he asked, his tone suddenly much more gentle. Marco smiled at the concern Jean always had when it came to prepping him.

“T-two, please,” he said eagerly, arching his back in a way that he knew drove Jean wild. Jean nodded and gently pressed his slicked-up index and middle fingers to Marco's entrance, then slowly inserted them. As he did, he carefully gauged his expression for signs of pain and hesitated before continuing.

“'s okay,” Marco muttered through gritted teeth, his eyes watering a little. “Y-you can keep going.”

Jean squeezed his thigh reassuringly with his free hand. “You sure? I can take one out...” He started to slide his middle finger out, leaving only his index.

“No. it's okay. It hurts a little but I like the pain...” he admitted, a little shyly. Jean looked down and noticed that Marco's dick, only about half-hard a moment ago, was now standing at full attention. The sight made him moan and he slid both fingers back in, curling them slowly and rubbing them against his walls until he found that one spot. The one that always made him scream--

“Jean, _fuck_!”

He smirked proudly. Marco never cursed, except in bed. And he had the _strangest_ kink for it.

“What was that babe? I didn't quite hear you...” He prodded Marco's prostate again.

“Fuck, that feels so good, fucking hell...” he whimpered, letting his head roll lazily to the side. “You better hurry and get your cock in me or I'm gonna cum without you...” He bit his lip and looked up at him through heavily-lidded lust-filled eyes.

“P-patience, love,” he said, his own hips twitching impatiently. He spread his fingers inside him a bit, then slowly inserted a third and stroked him a bit more. “How does that feel? Do you think you're stretched enough?” He leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Marco nodded frantically. “I'm ready. Please, Jean...please fuck me...” Tears started to stream down his freckled cheeks from the stimulation, and a moment later Jean rolled on the condom, rather clumsily since it was one-handed, then pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Once he was sure Marco was ready, he pushed himself inside, moaning at the tight feeling that was still as mind-blowing as their first time. Marco breathlessly panted Jean's name over and over, instructing him to move, and when he did his breath started to come back to him more easily.

“You're so tight, Marco...and you know just what to say to turn me on,” Jean moaned. “I don't think I'm gonna last long...”

“Then go faster,” Marco said, wrapping his legs around Jean's waist. “You're not gonna hurt me, I promise.”

“Okay...” he whispered, picking up a bit of speed. The combination of Marco telling him what to do and those beautifully sinful noises he made slowly inched him closer and closer to the edge.

“Harder, Jean, harder!” he begged, reaching up and grabbing his hair, pulling him down. “And kiss me...”

Jean closed the small gap between them when a heated kiss, and Marco let out a muffled cry as he arched off the bed and came all over both of them. He bit down on Jean's bottom lip, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to send him over the edge as well. Once he went soft again he pulled out and removed the condom. He tossed it into the trash can under Marco's desk, collapsed on top of him and took a moment to catch his breath, feeling as if his limbs had turned to jelly.

“God _damn_ , Marco, it's so hot when you take charge,” he muttered, his face buried in Marco's neck.

“Well, you said you wanted the neighbors to know your name...” he said with a teasing giggle. “So don't be surprised if they say hi to you when you head back home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don't know true nirvana until you've stayed up past 3 am writing smut while listening to showtunes on Pandora. My vision started to blur from exhaustion and I'm pretty sure I felt myself transcend time and space while "Music of the Night" played faintly in the background, but I absolutely had to finish this before I went to bed that night. And I did. For you guys. You're welcome.


End file.
